Leopardclaw
Mess with me, you can forget about coming out alive.... LeopardClaw WARNING: Some parts of this story may seem sad for cat lovers. Blood and gore is included. Viewer discretion is advised. Leopardclaw, then known as Mara, was born a soft, Twoleg controlled, and pampered Kittypet as a single kit to her mother Sephora, an Abyssinian, and her father Vivaldi, an Asian Leopard. Each day, instead of eating a fresh, juicy forest mouse; rabbit-pellet look-alike morsels were served. Instead of being together with clanmates; she was controlled by her abusive Twolegs. Instead of being able to roam free and wild, she was forced toward the prices of being trapped in a silver, metal cage. Life as a kittypet was depressing, not pampered, well-fed, and loved by beings with no pelt and unusual structures. Mara indeed though was not lazy. She was bred for the ''Domestic Cat Fighting Championships" contests by her cruel owners. The Domestic Cat Fighting Challenge is what it is in the name itself. Cruel Twolegs would breed certain cats to produce a hardy, well muscled-cat for fighting in shows with other cats to the death for money. It seemed likes something only dogs would do, but Mara was one of the unlucky ''cats ''who fought in this contest. Mara won almost all the spars, making her Twolegs rich over the years. Except for one cat, Jikininki (Pronounced; Ji-key-neen-key), an F1 male Savannah. As her only reward for her gory fighting, her Twolegs, Alex and Susan had bought her a silver collar, studded with white spikes that were sharp and strong enough to tear through a cat's pelage when in contact with. Mara's parents each seemed to have a job of their own. Her mother's was being a queen, carried around by Twolegs and switched from house-to-house to breed with other toms. Her father, being a fashion stun. Took from the wild and used for Cat-Shows, her father had other dreams, not including being controlled by Twolegs. But then one late, dim, cloudy night, Mara overheard her Twolegs heeding to eachother about something. They had an unreadable, blank expression on their faces as they spoke. What it seemed was that Mara's parents had died?! It couldn't be possible, she had barely even grew a strong bond with them or got to have known them like most clan-cats do with their mother and father. What she had heard was that the male Twoleg, Alex had invited his brother over for a luxurious dinner -the food being bought by the money made from Mara's fighting. Whilst driving, his brother hit a speed-bump on the road, when Mara's parents were crossing. They were allowed outdoors, due to this, while wandering too far from Twolegplace, the monster had ended up crushing them. Killing her father, her mother's back legs being disabled and useless for the rest of her life. Mara's life seemed hopeless already. '' One day, the price in living with Twolegs had come to far. Whilst put outside by her owners, Mara had found Jikininki peering at Mara from some nearby snow-covered bushes. What had he been doing here? Just then, the large, stocky, blunt F1 Savannah tom screeched and hurtled toward Mara, pinning her to the hard street-ground as they bundled and writhed together in a blur of bloody, matted-fur. Mara hissed and writhed as she tried to remember her fighting moves she had been trained to use. It had been so long since she had been entered in a contest, though, that she almost forgot and it was too late. The tom was biting at her scruff, his thorn-sharp claws coming in contact with her shoulders as she tried to shake Jiki off. The large cat gave her a fierce warning bite to the neck once he saw her Twolegs come out from their nests to see what was going on. He gave one last furious hiss at Mara before turning-tail and running away into the bushes. ''Bad cat! Bad! Bad! Go on, shew now!" What did they mean? Just then, it struck Mara. Her Twolegs were abandoning her! Mara had now reached the step of becoming a rogue.'' Mara had become a rogue. While exploring the new territory for the first time, Mara met another rogue, a black, silverish-white, battle-scarred Zaffre, one-eyed She-cat named Darkpelt, who would later on become known as Darkstar Of The Forgotten Cats. Darkpelt had taught Mara the basic needs of survival on her own. Because of this, Mara had done all she could. For what? To get off her Twoleg spiked collar. Being a loner, Mara wanted something more..nature-like. She had replaced the studded-medal collar with a blue feather hung from a sienna piece of Twoleg string. Rogue life for Mara was terrible. During whilst, she had made many enemies. Once she had soon taught herself enough, no longer needing Darkstar's help, Mara had known to live and fight on her own now. During her rogue times, she had killed many cats. Soon, she had mat Jikininki yet again. This time, they screeched and writhed in a bundle like last time, but Mara made the final strike, ripping his throat clean out. Jikininki had finally been defeated. She did not want to get into battles and fights, however, but she wouldn't mind getting her paws drenched in a worthy opponent's blood. Fast backward, Mara had made her first kill, to a tomcat rogue named Tiger. Afterward, she had returned to the emerald bush where she had abandoned her collar. By now, it had become so dirty, it was black. Despite already having silver-dust covered spikes on then, the collar had become reinforced with the claws and teeth of the cats she had killed. And alot later, Mara had found a clan, named PineClan with their leader Runningstar and deputy Phoenix'wing. Mara was no longer a rogue, and was now a clan cat, welcomed in as a warrior. Mara had been welcomed into a clan, PineClan. Shocked, she chose her own name there when she had first arrive, reluctantly, she had chose the name LeopardClaw. Although, life in a Clan was not as expected. LeopardClaw one dim night was out on a patrol and found her clanmate talking to some CoalClan strangers. She attacked a nearby ebony kit from CoalClan called Revankit. She had done no damage to the tom-kit, but that was only because she thought he was alluring.. A few moons later of serving her clan well, the same kit she had attacked back in the forest had joined PineClan. Like obvious, they had become mates. And about 2 moons later, Leopard had found out she was expecting his kits! She was happy and excited to bore his kits, until a storm came for the clan. Despite not being born yet, the storm had killed them. They were dead when LeopardClaw had given birth to them. This left her depressed, worse, the unexpected event that took place not even half a moon later. LeopardClaw had found her mate battling with a large-framed voluminous tom. Revanclaw had told her about this tom...he was his brother, Loki! Unfortunately, as much as she tried to fight the huge cat and save her beloved, she had to watch him dissolve away to StarClan. This had corrupted LeopardClaw. Until she had found a gentle, loving she-cat named Jaywing. Jaywing had known what it was like to loose everything ever loved, and she seemed like all LeopardClaw had left. Soon, PineClan has disbanded, leaving every PineClan feline to travel off and find some other clan. One bright day, Leopard had found LeafClan, led by her friend, now known as Jaystar. LeafClan was everything she had hoped for, until she had found out she was pregnant and carrying RevanClaw's second litter of kits. Elmkit and Hollykit were soon enough born. But due to the past unfortunate events that had happened to the petrified she-cat, she had no longer ever trusted becoming mates with another cat or having kits. So she gave them away to Jaystar. LeafClan even had soon turned Leopard depressed, and one morning Jaywing had come back to camp. Only to be found torn up and coughing out blood. She had lost one life, slaughtered by a pack of dogs and thrown into the river. Once this happened, LC disbanded just like PineClan, leaving Leopard and Jay to where they would find CascadeClan. LeopardClaw had only ever been ''loyal ''to PineClan because she wanted to be leader, would it be the same for CascadeClan, too? Well, about a moon after joining CascadeClan, Elmkit had found a new foster-mother named Bumblesplash, along with being blinded in the eyes after trying to protect Jaywing's only daughter, Forestpaw from a skirmish with her half-brother, Darkclaw. Also about the same time later, Leopard had been assigned an apprentice, Ashpaw, along with taking care of the kit she had took in as her own daughter, Riverkit. So? CascadeClan had been going well for LeopardClaw, what next? I't was once Jaywing had died that Leopardclaw instantly began seeking immediate vengeance.' LOADING... LOADING... LOADING... LOADING... LOADING... LeopardClaw Even hell can treat you better than I will to you myself. LeopardClaw The charm of gore and horror only tempts the strong. LeopardClaw Cats die, beauty fades, love changes, and I will always be alone..while you will always be a dead corpse in the background simply for my pleasure. -Art is appreciated! karma.PNG f1.jpg|IRL Category:She-Cat